Fate F' It
by racerforlife
Summary: Saiya and Riddick are back can they beat the necros and escape with there lives. Will they or will they be converted to mindless necros? RiddickOFC Read and Review please.
1. Did you know your doors are locked?

Chapter 1

Fate Fuck It

Disclaimer I do not own the chronicles of Riddick universe and I have not seen it for a while so please bare with me. And am working with the line script nothing else.

Claimer I do own Saiya

* * *

Saiya pulled her hood up farther over her face shivering slightly in the freezing cold. Hearing the merc ship coming towards her current hiding place she sunk into the shadows reappearing in the deeper darkness farther in the cavern. Riddick was somewhere back with the merc ship obviously considering the barely audible slam she heard as the merc on the outside of the ship met there ends. Shivering even more from the cold she was beginning to contemplate cursing Riddick out for picking this frozen hell called UV-6. Hearing another thud she saw the ship coming into view now, climbing the rocks easily she jumped through the open door as Riddick gave his speech. 

"You made three mistakes, First you took the job, second you came light. A four man crew for me? Fuckin' insulting. But the worst mistake you made… Empty gun rack." Riddick said walking towards the merc. "What's the bounty on my head?" Riddick asked slamming the merc. Saiya winced slightly sitting down in one of the chairs to watch the show.

"One mil." The merc breathed locking eyes with Saiya begging her to help. Saiya's eyes went completely black and the merc screamed as he was enclosed in his own private little black hole with itty bitty living space. Riddick spun around glaring at her, Saiya sighed eyes returning to amber. Riddick pressed his shiv harder against the mercs crotch, the merc groaned. "One point five." The merc said scooting back further at least trying to.

"What kind of slam pays one point five for a convict?" Riddick asked and from the sound of it to Saiya he wasn't entirely sure who he was asking the question to.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Guy, guy! Easy! Anonymous. That's what the sheet said." The merc said as Riddick unconsciously or not pressed the shiv harder against the mercs crotch if at all possible.

"What planet?" Riddick asked his voice dangerous than any other time in this conversation. The merc stared between the two of them terrified.

"Helion Prime. Whoa. Where are you going?" Merc asked as Riddick pulled his shiv away walking over towards the pilot chair and control system.

"Last question. And you better get those one right, merc. Whose ship is this?" Riddick asked raising an eyebrow at the merc.

"Mine?" The merc asked looking at them terrified. Saiya grinned eyes flashing black, the merc began thrashing around as Riddick threw him out the open door shutting it and walking over to the pilot chair. Saiya buckled in as he set the coordinates for Helion Prime and Cryo sleep became activated.

"_Knew they'd come for me._ _Took 'em_ f_ive years, but I knew._ Y_ou don't expect these mercs_ _to have any honor, any code._ _But this new bounty from a holy man,_ _a guy whose neck I saved..._ _Well, lesson learned._ _No such word as "friend. '"_ _Can only end bad_ _when you let someone get too close._ _[Chuckles_ _Bad for them. So now it's back to all the brightness..._ _and everything I hate._ _Wonder if she'll be there."_ Riddick asked looking over at Saiya as she began drifting off from the drugs in her system he began to feel a little drozy himself.

* * *

"_**Unrecognized craft.**_** Y**_**ou need to follow me to Spaceport Six**__**for security inspections.**__**Hey.! Do you hear me?**__**Follow me to Spaceport Six now.!" **_The man over the radio yelled, Riddick grinned slamming the ship controls up slamming into the ship above them not moving an inch but jostling Saiya all around. 

Riddick walked through the streets looking completely oblivious yet listening to every word that was said. Saiya slipped from his side and back again pick pocketing those who could afford it hiding the creds in her cloak. Riddick lead the way towards the back of a house turning to Saiya, not even seeing his eyes or him telling her Saiya knew what to do. Eyes flashing black she created a shadow that lead straight into the house, Riddick stepped through first Saiya following the shadow disappearing as she did not leaving a trace of it ever being there. Riddick lead the way around the house pointing to a chair for her to sit in he pulled out his shiv going about shaving his head and face.

* * *

"Did you know all your doors were locked? Five years ago, I took two people off that planet... A kid, Jack, who everyone else thought was a boy, ; and a holy man... searching for New Mecca. Your wife... She's in the shower. I told one man... where I might go. I showed trust to one man. Did I make a mistake, Imam?" Riddick said running the blade across his now bald head as Imam entered the house. 

"There is no simple answer. Whatever was said was meant to give us a chance... a fighting chance. Were it not for the threat of invasion, I never would have betrayed you. I give you my word, Riddick. Riddick! Riddick!" Imam said as Riddick moved towards the stairs looking at the little girl at the top of them.

"And a daughter…" Riddick said before Imam cut him off with a sharp no. Saiya stood eyes beginning to darken. Riddick turned to glare at her shaking his head slightly, Saiya sighed eyes returning to normal as Riddick turned back to the girl. "Whose name would be…" Riddick said it not quite a question.

"If you have issue with me, you let it be with me. You need not know their names." Imam said glaring at Riddick, the little girls face lit up at being acknowledged and asked to give her name herself.

"Ziza. My name is Ziza." Ziza said not noticing the annoyed and stressed look from her father. Saiya laughed slightly standing up walking to Riddick's side flashing her eyes lavender delighting the child.

"Cute kid." Riddick said turning back towards Imam.

"Did you really kill the monsters? The ones that were gonna hurt my father?" Ziza asked looking at Riddick and Saiya in fascination.

"Such are our bedtime stories." Imam said as his wife Lajjun shooed Ziza away from the notorious convict who saved her husbands life.

* * *

Sorry it's so short I'll try and get the next one up when I get the movie which should be this weekend and since it's a long weekend. Maybe it'll be up by Mon. Tues.

Read and Review PLEASE!


	2. Necromongers

Chapter 2

Fate Fuck It

Disclaimer I do not own the chronicles of Riddick universe and I have not seen it for a while so please bare with me. And am working with the line script nothing else.

Claimer I do own Saiya

* * *

"So who do I have to kill to get this payday off my head?" Riddick asked turning to Imam unimpressed in anyway. Saiya chuckled slightly walking towards the two raising an eyebrow at Riddick before walking out the front door.

"It is said the comet always precedes them…these world-enders. The Coalsack planets are gone. Eight million settlers missing. The entire Aquilan System is gone too. Helion Prime shares its sunlight with all worlds nearby. If we fall, they fall. And after that...My God, how do I save my family? Have you heard anything I've said?" Imam asked gathering the courage to glare slightly at Riddick.

"You said it's all circling the drain...the whole universe.

_Right?" _Riddick asked turning to him smirking slightly. A slight jingling sounded and Riddick pulled out a shiv pressing it to Saiya's neck. "You gotta stop wearing those bells." Riddick said pulling the knife away from her throat. Saiya shook her head disappearing back into the shadows.

"That's right." Imam said looking between Riddick and the spot Saiya had been.

"Had to end sometime." Riddick said as three hooded men entered the room.

"The one you want is now here." Was said as Riddick pulled a shiv out suddenly pressing it to the throat of an old woman appearing out of wind with long white hair.

"And whose throat is this?" Riddick asked turning to the woman glaring at her slightly.

"If you cut my throat, I'll not be able to rescind the offer that brought you here. Nor tell you why it's so vital that you did come." The woman said looking over at him.

"The blade comes off when the bounty comes off." Riddick said glaring at the woman.

"This is Aereon, an envoy from the Elemental race. She means you no harm." Imam said walking towards Riddick a little bit.

"There are very few of us who have met a Necromonger and lived to speak of it. So when I choose to speak of it, you should choose to listen." Aereon said disappearing in her wind reappearing a little farther away from Riddick.

"Necromonger." Riddick said as if testing the word out turning to Aereon his face questioning.

"It is the name that will convert or kill every last human life..._unless the universe_ _can rebalance itself._" Aereon said looking at Riddick.

"Maybe you should pretend like you're talkin' to someone educated in the penal system. _In fact, don't pretend._" Riddick said glaring at Aereon.

"_Balance is everything_ _to elementals._ Water to fire. Earth to air. _We have 32 different words for it._ But now we have only time to speak of the balance of opposites. _There is a story, Riddick,_ _of young male Furyans..._strangled at birth... strangled with their own cords." Aereon explained ignoring what Riddick just said.

"When Aereon told this story to the Helion leaders, I told her of you." Imam said stepping up next to Aereon staring at Riddick as if asking for forgiveness.

"What do you know of your early years? Do you remember your home world? Where it was? Have you met any others?" Questions were rapid fired at Riddick who had his back to them contemplating for a moment.

"Others like yourself?" Aereon asked looking at Riddick stepping forward.

"Sister, they don't know what to do with just one of me." Riddick said turning towards Aereon as knocking rang through the house.

"_Open up in there.!_" A man ordered from outside the knocking continued more urgently.

"Stand Back." "Open up!" Was yelled as the knocking became slamming.

"They are searching houses!" Lajjun said as she ran into the room her husband shh'ed her.

"They look for a man who came here today. They think he might be a spy." Lajjun said looking at Riddick.

"A spy?" Imam asked looking surprised.

"Did someone see him come here today? _Did they?_" Lajjun asked glaring at Riddick slightly for endangering her family.

"_Lajjun, stop.!_" Imam ordered looking at her.

"_We're sure he's in there.!_" The men outside yelled.

"I will send them away. But wait one minute, please. _Will you wait one minute_ _to save worlds?_" Imam asked walking towards the door turning back towards Riddick.

"Not my fight." Riddick said about to crawl through the window and meet back up with Saiya.

"So, you will leave us to our fate, _just like you did her?_" Imam asked looking at Riddick who turned slightly towards him.

"_Break it down.!_" The man outside commanded, the door banged in on itself as they smashed through it.

"Get him!" Was yelled from downstairs as troops stormed into the house.

"Come. Let us try to send them away." Imam said leading everyone downstairs to try and send the troops away.

"_Move it. Come on._" A voice commanded pushing everyone to the side while they checked there identity's.

"_Leave us alone.!_ There is no one here!" Lajjun yelled as Ziza was passed to her by one of the troops.

"Y_ou don't understand._ _He can help us.! He can help us.!_" One of the hooded men yelled as the leader pointed to the stairs.

"GO!" The leader said as men ran up the stairs stopping in front of the slightly opened door to the room Riddick was standing in back to them.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you? The light hurts my eyes." Riddick said snuffing out the candles with his hands pulling out a knife. Gunfire and the sound of men falling to the ground rang out along with cries of "Get him! Where is he?".

"In there." A soldier said pointing to the room as others joined falling as quickly as the others. Riddick walked down the stairs and the troop holding a knife to Imam's throat dropped it running out of the room.

"You mentioned her." Riddick said walking down the stairs.

"She, uh... She went looking for you. People died. She went to prison. L... I don't remember where. But it was a world so hot you could not su_rv_ive on the surface." Imam explained looking up at Riddick his eyes showing his thanks.

"Crematoria." Riddick said quietly standing in front of Imam.

"Young Jack. She thought of you as her older brother. She worshipped you." Imam said trying not to show fear as Riddick pointed his knife at him.

"You were supposed to watch her." Riddick said as everyone began filing out of the house standing in the courtyard.

"_She never forgave you..._for leaving just when she needed you most." Imam said gathering the courage to glare at him.

"She needed to stay away from me. You all do." Riddick said walking towards the entrance.

"Riddick. Are you gonna stop the new monsters now?" Ziza asked looking innocently up at the big man. Riddick turned from her towards the entrance pulling his hood up walking out.

* * *

Saiya ran through the alleys ducking into and out of shadows. Shots, screams, and thuds rang around her as soldiers or whatever they were from the invading side dropped down from ships that dropped them.

'I need to find Riddick and fast I don't stand a chance if these guys catch me.' Saiya thought skidding to a stop at the group of soldiers in front of her. Eyes widening her eyes flashed black and the nearest soldiers to her fell to there knees. Taking a stop back as the soldiers ran at her two grabbing her bringing her towards there leader.

"The Lord Marshall will be interested in this girl take her back to the ship." The leader ordered looking Saiya up and down. Saiya screamed scratching and kicking at the two holding her. The soldiers looked unfazed as the one to her right brought his fist down on her head knocking her unconscious, Saiya slumped forward.

:Some Time Later:

"Why did you bring this girl back? The conversion isn't until tomorrow." Lord Marshall said glaring at the two in front of him looking the girl up and down.

"She did something weird with her eyes sir and brought down 5 of our men without even touching them." The one that had knocked Saiya unconscious said.

"Really Damien what did she do put the control collar on her." Lord Marshall ordered as Malicah nodded grabbing the collar strapping it around her neck.

:5 Minutes Later:

Saiya's eyes fluttered open her hands automatically going to the collar strapped securely around her neck. Eyes darkening she watched as the two soldiers dropped to there knees the guy who seemed to be the leader of everything was unfazed.

"That won't work on me. If you get on your knees and ask to be purified you will be spared." The man said his voice commanding. Saiya glared at him, suddenly her body began moving of it's own accord as she got to her knees.

"I'm asking to be purified." Saiya said unable to stop her self her eyes returning to normal.

"You heard her take her to the purifier." The man said as the two soldiers pulled her to her feet, dragging her between them towards the purifier. Saiya screamed as the spikes were pierced into her neck and she was hung, the drugs kicked in and she knew nothing more.

* * *

I know Saiya's part was pretty confusing but well. Riddick's was pretty self explainatory and Saiya's not so much anyway read and review please. 


	3. Control

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer I own noting from the Chronicles of Riddick I do however own Saiya so don't even think about stealing her! **

* * *

"Let's go replenish the ranks." Lord Marshall said looking at his soldiers his new body guard in particular, the stairs descended and so did the necromongers. Saiya followed dutifully after her new _master_ the only thing keeping her from ghosting the bastard was the collar around her neck, she'd have to bid her time, make them think their conversion had worked. She didn't know how but even though she bore the marks of a necro she wasn't like them, she wasn't dead for one thing.

"In this 'verse, life is antagonistic to the natural state _Here, humans in all their v__arious races... _are a spontaneous outbreak... an unguided mistake. Our purpose... is to correct that mistake. Because there is another 'verse...a 'verse where life is welcomed and cherished. _A ravishing, ever-new place called Unde__r__Verse. _But the road to that 'verse... crosses over the threshold." The purifier said looking around at the new converts or kills, which Saiya was sure, she would be ordered to take part in, in some way.

"Threshold! Take us to the threshold!" The necro soldiers cried. Saiya rolled her eyes they were all fools and their king Lord Marshall whatever he wished to be called was a bastard.

"Look around you. Every Necromonger in this hall, every one of the Legion Vast that just swept aside your defenses in one night...was once like you. Fought as feebly as you. Every Necromonger that lives today...is a convert." The purifier said as the Lord Marshall stood he looked at Saiya she stared blankly ahead like a puppet waiting for orders. That was all she was now at least as far as the Lord Marshall knew, he however didn't know that she was already plotting her escape possibly his death while she was at it. Not that she wanted to be Lord Marshall she'd just rather have him dead.

"There will be no conversion!" One of the Helion Prime survivors yelled in response to the Purifiers words.

"We all began as something else! It was hard for me to accept, too,

when I first heard these words. But I changed. I let them take away my pain." The Purifier responded failing to miss a beat.

"You betrayed your faith!" Several of the survivors were beginning to agree with this man.

"Silence him." The Lord Marshall commanded Saiya paused hesitating the collar around her neck began to warm up. It was enough to remind her that she was supposed to be the mindless puppet waiting to obey her masters every word. Feeling sick to her stomach her eyes flashed black and the two fire starters fell to their knees briefly trapped in never ending darkness.

"Just as you will change...when you realize that the threshold to the UnderVerse will be crossed...only by those who have embraced the Necromonger faith. For those of you who will right now...drop to your knees and ask to be purified." Purifier continued as if Saiya had never dropped two men to their knees without touching them.

"Stop." Lord Marshall said Saiya's eyes returned to normal as the men were released from the darkness.

"We will not renounce our faith! No one here will do what you ask. It is unthinkable! This is a world of many peoples, many religions.! And we simply cannot

and will not be converted!" One of the men Saiya had dropped said standing up. You stupid bastard stand down! Saiya thought as the Lord Marshall left her side striding towards the stupid man.

"Then I'll take your soul." Lord Marshall said he shoved his hand into the man's chest and removed his soul. "Join him…" The body thudded to the ground. "Or join me." Saiya's eyes narrowed as the survivors dropped to their knees, if she had the option she would take death rather than serve that bastard. There was one figure who didn't bow standing defiantly, a necro with a faux-hawk mullet named Lord Vaako strode towards the figure. Saiya strained her ears to hear what Lord Vaako would say to this figure.

"This is your one chance. Take the Lord Marshal's offer and bow." Vaako said in a commanding tone the figure throw back the hood of their cloak Saiya smirked inwardly as Riddick was revealed.

"I bow to no man." Riddick retorted Saiya edged closer to the Purifier hoping he would notice her figure out that she was still on his side that she was still with him.

"He's not a man. He's the holy Half-Dead who has seen the UnderVerse." Vaako replied dryly Riddick didn't look impressed.

"Look, I'm not with everyone here. But I will take a piece of him." Riddick said pointing to a large necro in full armor with what looked like a knife in his back.

"A piece you will have." Vaako said nodding his head and walking away from Riddick the necro Riddick had pointed out strode forward. The Necro tried to slice Riddick in half with a large blade. Riddick spun around and grabbed the knife in the Necros back

"Stop him!" Lord Marshall yelled glaring at Saiya she hesitated again, before setting her mind against it consequences be damned! The collar around her neck lit up as Necro soldiers surrounded Riddick. Saiya fell to her knees then onto her hands and knees as a thousand volts of electricity coursed through her body. The electricity kept coming and got stronger as Saiya did not get up and comply with Lord Marshall's orders. Body twitching nerve endings and brain fried she collapsed falling into comforting darkness.

Riddick sat in the back of Toombs piece of shit ship silently. Saiya had been with the Necros with some collar strapped around her neck that had brought her to her knees. So she wasn't there willingly. Riddick always knew the girl would get into some kind of trouble and he'd already told not only himself but her that if she ever got into a situation like that she was on her own. She wasn't his responsibility if she couldn't look out for herself and protect her own neck she was better off dead.

"You've made the necessary modifications?" Lord Marshall asked looking at the Purifier Saiya stared in front of her eyes not even holding a spark of life anymore. A brilliant red cut marred her forehead no longer bleeding but still inflamed and fresh.

"Of course Lord Marshall she is completely under your control." Purifier replied Lord Marshall smirked.

"Good," He said before turning to Saiya. "You will go with Vaako and make sure that he kills the Riddick is that understood?" Saiya nodded slowly the Lord Marshall swept out of the room, the Purifier stared at Saiya for a few more minutes before he nodded to her.

"Good you convinced him, I'll be coming with you and Vaako and you must still act like you're following the Lord Marshall's orders." Purifier said, Saiya nodded eyes sparkling with defiance. "Let's go." Saiya stood eyes dead again following the Purifier to the hanger and the Necro ship.

Riddick held back a smirk as the female merc bolted upright and out of her chair from a nightmare. The woman surveyed her fellow mercs then stepped quietly towards him, she stepped closer straddling one of his legs. She bit her lip and waved her hand in front of his goggles leaning closer and lifting the goggles Riddick kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds before he snapped them open and clenched her leg in between his to keep her there.

"Do you know you grind your teeth at night? Sexy." Riddick said mockingly as she tried to get her leg free and away from him. The computer gave voice to their having reached their destination Crematoria. Riddick let her go and she stumbled back to her chair.

"All right. I make 7,00 degrees on the day side, 400 below on the night side." The female merc said reading off the stats from a computer screen as the shutters opened up Riddick leaned up and pushed his goggles back over his eyes as they harsh sunlight flooded the tiny ship with light.

"Let's not get caught in the sun." Riddick smirked geniuses these mercs.

"If I owned this place and hell, I'd rent this place out and live in hell." Toombs said taking a sip of alcohol before strapping himself back into his seat.

Saiya sat quietly eyes dead on the necromonger ship, she wasn't an idiot she knew with this many necros around who would report her not being under control to the Lord Marshall resulting in hers and the Purifier's deaths. She needed a plan, and she needed one fast. Or she the Purifier and possibly Riddick were dead, and none of them far as she knew had figured out how to come back from the dead yet.

* * *

I've come back from the dead! I haven't really been dead but sure seemed like it. I've tried writing this about a million times and finally something seemed right. Read and review I'm hoping to get the next chapter written out since I'm in such a Riddick move.


End file.
